


I Believe In You

by bellalovett2605



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalovett2605/pseuds/bellalovett2605
Summary: When Anna and Kristoff tell Elsa that Anna is pregnant the older sister finds herself filled with joy and delight and she can't wait for the new family member to be born. But there are also other feelings she experiences during Anna's pregnancy. Once again she finds herself struggling with fear and anxiety in view of the idea of hurting the newborn with her powers.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took another deep breath. She opened her eyes again and looked down onto the valley.  
When she had received the message she had immediately left the Northuldra camp. She had sprinted through the forest, trying to run off her excitement, fear and turmoil. She hadn’t stopped running until she had reached the cliff at the edge of the Enchanted Forest where you had a view over the complete valley. It was Elsa’s favorite place and she always came here when she needed some time for herself, a quiet, peaceful and beautiful place where she could be alone with herself and her thoughts.  
And that was what she needed eight now. When she had received the letter from Kai where he had quickly written down that Anna was in labor now, a thousand different emotions had crashed down on her.  
The first one was pure joy and delight. Ever since her sister and Kristoff had told her that Anna was pregnant Elsa couldn’t wait for the day the baby would be born and seeing Kristoff and Anna both being so happy about the pregnancy and the outlook of starting a family filled her with pure delight. She was so grateful to be part of their felicity and had tried to help wherever she could during her sister’s pregnancy.  
But besides her joy and anticipation there were also other feelings. Feelings that weren’t positive. Feelings she hadn’t told anyone about. She was afraid. Very afraid. This fear had been spreading in her chest since the day she knew that Anna was pregnant. And now, as the day she had looked forward to finally arrived, panic took control over her. She was utterly afraid that she wouldn’t be capable of handling all of this. In her head she had gone over the situation hundreds of times when she would finally be able to see the baby for the first time.  
She didn’t want to admit it to anyone but she was, in fact, afraid of hurting Anna’s and Kristoff’s newborn with her powers.  
She was afraid she would not be able to control them and that she would use them against the baby by accident.  
She hated to admit it because she was ashamed. Ashamed of even having these kinds of thoughts. Ashamed that she could even think about the possibility of hurting this baby. But she did.  
In the previous six years Elsa had learned to fully accept her powers and to not let them take control over her anymore. With the love of especially her sister she had finally been able to use her powers the way she wanted to which meant not to hurt the people around her but making a good contribution to her life. Usually, she didn’t need to be afraid of hurting the people around her with her powers anymore. She had learned to fully accept herself and she had also found her true purpose in life and therefore she didn’t have those dark, hopeless and desperate emotions of her teenage years anymore which had led her to lose control over her powers and injure people she loved.  
But with Anna’s and Kristoff’s baby it was a whole other thing.  
Even the smallest thought of doing this baby any harm was enough to put Elsa in panic. It was her biggest fear to lose control over her powers when she would see the newborn for the first time.  
She knew that it was all in her head. She knew that her powers had always been an expression of her emotions and that the baby would not be in any danger if she didn’t put herself under so much pressure. She knew that it were the disastrous thoughts in her head that made her powers dangerous and not her powers themselves.  
But it didn’t help.  
So again, she was at a point in her life where she told herself “conceal, don’t feel” even though she knew it was the wrong thing to do.  
She took a deep breath again and looked down on her shaking hands.  
Suddenly she heard a rustle behind her. She quickly turned around and was relieved to see that it was Bruni who had followed her through the forest.  
He paused when Elsa turned around, cocked his head and looked at her with what seemed like an interested expression.  
Elsa couldn’t help but laugh happily when she saw him.  
“Hello, Bruni.”, she said with her calm and soft voice.  
She bent down, held her hand open and Bruni immediately climbed on it and made himself comfortable in her palm. She lifted him up and smiled at him.  
Then she sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, straightened her shoulders and set off to go back to the camp.  
She was going to get ready to go to Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

When Anna had told Elsa that she was pregnant, she had also told her that she would be happy of Elsa was present during the childbirth together with Kristoff. But Anna had also expressed her understanding if Elsa wasn’t too enthusiastic about this idea. And indeed, Elsa had rejected this offer even though she had told Anna that she was very grateful and honored that her sister would want her to be there when she gave birth to the child.  
But Elsa didn’t want to see her sister like that. In pain and with blood all over her probably. She knew that a childbirth was the most natural thing on earth actually and she had talked to Northuldras about her sister’s pregnancy who had told her that a childbirth was a beautiful and almost magical event and that it was marvelous to witness but Elsa didn’t think so.  
She was convinced that it wasn’t good for her as the older sister to be there but that it would be better to leave this moment to Kristoff and Anna as a couple and as the parents of the child.  
And she was too afraid the emotions would be too much for her to handle anyway. She thought that being present during the childbirth would increase the risk of her setting herself under too much pressure and hurting the baby.  
Hence she had agreed with Anna and Kristoff that Kai would send her a letter as soon as Anna was in labor and then Elsa would immediately set off to Arendelle to see the newborn as soon as possible.   
When she now came back to the camp she saw Yelena standing by a tent.  
The older woman observed Elsa as she came back to the camp. Yelena had a mildly worried look on her face.   
When Elsa was close enough the older woman asked: “Are you alright?”  
Elsa smiled a little bit. “Yes. Have you received another message? From the castle? Is everything going well?”  
“We haven’t received another message, Elsa. Which I consider to be a good thing. I’m sure everything is going well.”  
She put a hand on Elsa’s shoulder and smiled at her confidently.  
Elsa nodded slightly. “I’m going to get ready now to go to Arendelle. I will be gone for a few days probably. Maybe longer.”  
“Of course. Enjoy your time with the young family. And pass on the blessings and congratulations from the whole camp to your sister, her husband and the newborn.”  
“I will. Thank you, Yelena.”, Elsa said with deep gratitude in her voice.  
The two women looked at each other for one moment more and then Yelena turned around and went back into the camp.  
Elsa walked a few steps away and stopped in front of the small river running next to the camp.  
She smiled at Bruni whom she still carried in her hand and gently put him on the ground.   
She then looked at the river.   
“Hey, Nokk? You wanna go for a ride?”  
She smiled as the huge water horse emerged in front of her. Elsa gently put a hand to the side of its head, brought her forehead to its nostrils and it transformed into ice.  
She swung herself on the horseback and set off to Arendelle.

When she arrived at the castle she jumped off Nokk’s back and bowed slightly to the horse.  
“See you soon, my friend.”, she said softly.  
The horse disappeared in the water again and Elsa turned around and looked at the castle.  
She sighed and then swallowed. Her throat was dry and her hands were still shaking a little bit. She was worried about her sister and prayed that everything was going well. And she was worried about what would happen afterwards when she would finally be able to see the baby for the first time. She knew that she would have to wait probably for a long time in the castle before everything was over as approximately only an hour had passed since she had received Kai’s message.  
She set off towards the courtyard when she already saw Kai rushing out of the front door. He had seen her riding towards Arendelle.  
“Your Majesty.”, he said as he was close enough and bowed to her. He had never stopped addressing her that way, even though she wasn’t Queen of Arendelle anymore.  
“Kai!”, Elsa exclaimed.   
“How is everything going?”, she asked worriedly.  
“Everything is going fine, Your Majesty! No complications so far! But… the baby is taking its time. But nothing to worry about, Ma’am.”  
“Thank God.”  
Elsa exhaled. She was relieved.  
“Are you going to be with them?”, she asked.  
“No, Ma’am. I figured it would be the best for the mother and the father to have as much privacy as possible. Only two midwives with them. One of them keeps us updated every half hour.”  
“That’s great!”, Elsa said.  
“And Her Majesty, Queen Anna, has already asked about you, Ma’am. She expressed the wish to immediately be informed the second you arrived in Arendelle and she repeated that she wants you to be the very first person to visit them right after the birth.”  
Elsa nodded. Again, fear spread in her chest.  
Kai went on talking to her. “Until then you can wait with me and all the maids in one of your old study rooms. We are all very excited and it is out of question that we are not able to carry on with our usual work today.”, he added with a smile.  
“Thank you, Kai.” Elsa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. “That would be great.”


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa, Kai and the maids spent the next hours waiting in the study room.   
The maids sat on the table, reading books or doing knitting or crocheting. Kai spent the whole time being bent over a book, doing accounting.  
Elsa couldn’t sit still. She was pacing in the study room for some time, then she walked around in the castle a little bit and finally she walked around in the courtyard garden.  
One of the two nurses accompanying the birth updated them every half hour as she had promised.  
“The baby is still taking its time but no need to worry.”  
“Her Majesty’s contractions are getting much stronger now.”  
“Everything is going well. There are no complications.”  
And so on.  
Then she stayed away for two hours. She had announced that as soon as the birth was in full swing she wouldn’t be able to come out anymore because she wanted to make sure that there were enough hands to help if anything went wrong.  
Elsa spent these two hours pacing around in the garden. Her mouth was dry and her hands were shaking. She prayed that everything was going well.  
She was sitting on a bench, the sun warming her face, when Kai came out of the castle and approached her.  
Elsa jumped up immediately.  
Kai smiled blissfully.   
“Your Majesty. I am happy to inform you that half an hour ago your sister gave birth to a healthy daughter. Your sister is exhausted but alright and after she and the baby were cleaned she immediately asked for you.”  
Elsa closed her eyes in pure relief. She took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and saw that Kai’s eyes were filled with tears of joy.  
They looked at each other for one more moment with pure delight. Then they hugged each other. In all the years they had known each other, almost all of Elsa’s life, they had never done that.  
When this moment was over, Kai cleared his throat and Elsa saw how he tried to keep himself from bursting into tears of joy.   
He straightened his shoulders and looked at her.  
“Are you ready to see them now, Your Majesty?”  
Elsa’s face darkened.  
No, she wasn’t ready. As much as she wanted it to be different. As a matter of fact, her heart was aching to start running, to not lose any second and to see her sister, Kristoff and the baby immediately.  
But there was fear in her again. And she knew that it was fear that was able to make her lose control over her powers.  
She would never, ever be able to forgive herself if something went wrong and she hurt this little creature.  
“Queen Elsa.”, Kai addressed her softly.  
She looked at him.  
“Elsa. Don’t be afraid. Your sister… she knows about your fears. But the progress you’ve made… you are not the person you used to be. You’ve come such a long way. You are not dangerous. Your sister… she believes in you. And so do I. You are no danger to this baby.”  
Elsa swallowed. She nodded slowly.  
“Will you bring me to them? Please?”, she asked.  
“Of course, Your Majesty.”  
He looked at her for one moment more and then he turned around and set off to the castle.  
Elsa followed him. Her mouth was still dry and her hands were clenched to fists the whole way.  
When they finally arrived at Anna’s room, Kai turned around.   
“Your Majesty.” He bowed to her slightly and walked away.  
Elsa stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.  
She took some more moments to try to collect herself.  
Finally, she raised her shaking hand and knocked on the door timidly.  
“Come in.”, one of the nurses said softly.  
She slowly opened the door and stepped in.  
The two nurses stood on the dresser on the left side of the room and wrote down something.  
They both seemed tired but they also both had a contended look on their faces.  
Next to the bed on the right side of the room Kristoff sat on a wooden chair. His face was read and he looked completely exhausted. Elsa could tell that he had cried a lot and there were still tears of joy in his eyes.   
And the look on his face. Elsa had never seen a person with such a peaceful, touched and blissful expression. He didn’t even look up when the door opened. He couldn’t take his eyes off the bed.  
Elsa followed his gaze. There was Anna.  
She was very pale and her face was still a bit sweaty. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes showed her exhaustion.  
But at the same time her eyes were filled with delight and gratitude. She had a small, peaceful smile and a soft expression on her face.  
She didn’t take her eyes off the tiny bundle in her arms that was wrapped up in a blanket.  
Elsa took a few careful steps into the room.  
Suddenly Anna looked up.  
The younger sister’s face lit up immediately and didn’t seem tired at all anymore.  
Then her eyes quickly filled with tears of pure joy.  
“Elsa!”, she said, overwhelmed with her emotions, her voice trembling.  
“Anna...”, Elsa’s voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears, too.  
She wanted to rush to them. Hug them. Kiss them. But she couldn’t move.  
“Anna...”, she started again. “Anna… I’m… scared.”  
Her voice trembled with fear. Tears were now silently running down her cheeks.  
Anna’s face became even softer, her eyes filled with love and gentleness.  
“I know, Elsa.”, she said, now with a calm and soothing voice. “I know. But I am not. Elsa, I am not scared at all. I believe in you, Elsa. More than anyone or anything. And I trust you. With all my heart.”  
Elsa looked at her, her body slightly trembling.  
Then, Kristoff carefully stood up from his chair. He reached over to Anna and gently took the baby in his arms.  
He straightened up and the baby cried out a little as it was taken away from its mothers warm and cozy hug.  
But as soon as Kristoff held it safely in his arms, it was peaceful again.  
Kristoff didn’t take his eyes off the baby as he approached Elsa slowly.  
When he was close to her, he looked up and smiled at her.  
Elsa held her arms up a little and Kristoff carefully gave the baby to her.  
Elsa gently put her arms around it and made sure to support its tiny head.  
Then the baby slowly opened its blue eyes and looked into Elsa’s face.  
Elsa immediately lost all her tension. She felt a warm and peaceful feeling rushing through her whole body and she wrapped her arms around the baby a little tighter.  
Her face became soft and joy spread upon it.  
The tears running down her cheeks wet her dress but she didn’t care. Then she sobbed in relief and gently put her cheek against the baby’s body.  
There was not the slightest bit of fear in her anymore. Just pure love for this little creature.  
She forgot everything around her completely and when she looked up again after a while, she saw that Kristoff was still standing in front of her and the baby and that his face was wet with tears as well and that he was still smiling.  
She looked at Anna who observed the scene with a peaceful and soft expression.  
“Thank you.”, Elsa whispered to her. “Not just for this. For everything, Anna.”  
Anna gave her a tired and loving smile.


End file.
